1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic keyboard instrument and a processing method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
When obtaining volume data through a key operation, first, an electronic keyboard instrument counts a period of time during which a shutter passes through between two sensors, converts the count value into a value in which an auditory sense is taken into consideration using an exponential table, and further, makes the value go through a touch curve for controlling the volume, to thereby obtain a final volume data.
However, in reality, an apparent interval between the sensors varies due to an error of attaching touch detection sensors or the shutter, so that an obtainable range of the count value also varies.
The touch curve is used when assuming that the count value corresponding to from the maximum volume to the minimum volume (period of time during which the shutter passes through between the two sensors) is constant, so that when the obtainable range of the count value varies due to the error of attaching the touch detection sensors or the shutter, the count value gets out of an applicable range of the touch curve.
Under the present circumstances, even when the count value gets out of the applicable range of the touch curve, it is forced to be converted in spite of the problem, so that a variation in the amount of sound generation due to the attachment error cannot be absorbed. By the same reason, a variation due to an inconsistency in action and behavior also cannot be absorbed.
Further, Patent Document 1 described below discloses a touch response device storing, in a setting mode, a velocity conversion table for correcting, based on a stroke difference between a first contact and a second contact which detect an operating speed and an operating strength of the key operation, a detected velocity value of each key generated by the displacement of the stroke differences, and storing an indication information indicating the velocity conversion table.
Further, Patent Document 2 described below discloses a volume correction device for an electronic keyboard instrument correcting a touch curve that is previously formed by assuming a standard keyboard.
Further, Patent Document 3 described below discloses an electronic keyboard instrument including a keyboard having a plurality of keys, a switch provided corresponding to each key of the keyboard and having a plurality of contacts, a key touch detection circuit for obtaining key depression speed information based on a contact time difference between the contacts of the switch, a keyboard portion having a first memory that stores a variation of the time difference generated by a difference in distances between the contacts of the switch of the respective key as a variation data, a data transfer circuit for transferring the variation data stored in the first memory into a second memory, and a key touch correction circuit for correcting the key depression speed information obtained in the key touch detection circuit, based on the variation data in the second memory.
[Patent Document 1] Unexamined Utility Model Application No. Hei 6-25895
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-89758
[Patent Document 3] Patent Publication No. 2763530